


Big Brother Emerald

by Siri720



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead Adopts Shinsou Hitoshi, Alternate Universe - Mineta Minoru Doesn't Exist, Angst, Bakugou Katsuki is a Good Friend, Big brother Emerald is on the way, Bnha x Khr, Emerald is a good big brother, Emerald is everyones brother, Even yours, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I'm just having a writers block, Is it Nedzu or Nezu?, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Midoriya is sad, Nedzu is a Little Shit, OOC, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Parental Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Parental Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Reincarnation, Shinsou Hitoshi is in Class 1-A, Soft Bakugou Katsuki, Sometimes tho-, Tags May Change, The story is not on hiatus, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but not really, nedzu - Freeform, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siri720/pseuds/Siri720
Summary: In which Izuku and Bakugo have a big brother who helps them with their problems.I suck at summaries. I hope you enjoy the story!
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	1. Izuku's Off Day

**Author's Note:**

> Izuku hasn't been himself all day, and everyone is worried. Bakugo decided too call the one person who can snap him out of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Cutting

I blankly look up at my ceiling, my eyes felt puffy and no doubt they were red, same with my cheeks. They were red, puffy, and had tear stains on them. It was one of those days where I was remembering when I was still in middle school. I remember a lot of things from middle school but I mostly remember getting bullied.

_"Quirkless Loser!"_

_"Freak!"_

_"Why does he still show his face around here, knowing he's unwanted?"_

_~~Stop.~~ _

_Getting knock into a locker._

~~_Please._ ~~

_Taunting laughs._

~~_Leavemealoneleavemealoneeavemealone_~~ -

_"HA! You can't get into UA without a quirk!"_

_"I'm so sorry, Izuku!"_

_"I'm sorry ma'am, but your son is quirkless."_

~~_Please._ ~~

_"You can't be a hero!"_

_More laughs._

_"You can never be good enough!"_

Memories of Aizawa's body at USJ, the fight with Stain at Hosu, Kachan being pulled into the hands of the League.

Failure.

 **F** a **I** lu **R** e.

**FAILURE.**

**FAILURE!**

You are a **FAILURE!**

**YOU-**

Izuku decided to put on some music for a while.

I close my eyes and lean my head on the door when I started to hear music from Izuku's room. I also could faintly hear sobs from inside, and each one felt like a knife cutting through me. But it was too late to fix it now, _cause I did this._

I did this and didn't realize it until much later.

_Much_ later.

I pull my knees up and put my arms around them. I put my head on my arms as I listen. I sat there for a moment, thinking.

_'I should-'_

"Young Bakugo?" I look up when I heard my name to see All Might, Mr.Aizawa, and Present Mic. They were all wearing casual clothes since it was the weekend, and nobody had anything planned. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," I answer. I wipe my eyes for a second to make sure any tear wasn't going to come out, thankfully there wasn't any. _Yeah, everything's alright, except Izuku's crying his eyes out because I was a jerk and an asshole when we were kids and when we were in middle school._ "No." I pause for a second. "No, not really." 

"Does it have something to do with the Little Listener?" Present Mic interjected worriedly. 

"Yeah, he's... Having one of his off days." I softly responded.

A moment of silence passed before it clicked. "Is there anything we can do?" Mr. Aizawa spoke up. His voice was monotone but you could hear the hint of worry. 

I shook my head. "I was going to go call our brother." 

"Brother?" All Might question, while I nodded before getting up and going to my room but paused when All Might called me. "Wait! When is he coming over?" 

"Today," I answer, before continuing to my room.

I dial a few numbers and put it against my ear. It rung for a few seconds before it was answered. "What's up, Baku?"

I almost smile fondly at the nickname but stop myself. "Can you come over? It's about Izuku." I ask, feeling drained. I didn't do anything today, perhaps I'm just stress.

"Where do you want to meet?" I could practically see him rushing around, grabbing his stuff.

"Meet me at the front of UA." 

"Alright." He hung up after that.

"Hey, Nedzu?"

"Ah, Aizawa! I didn't expect a call from you, do you need something?" 

"Did you know that Midoriya and Bakugo have a brother?" I moved towards the couch and sat down.

"No, I didn't know that." I heard take a sip of tea, and the tapping of keyboards. "But I would like to meet him. Do you know when he's coming over?"

"Today." 

"Alright. I'll be over there as soon as I finish my paperwork."

I turn the corner, the UA building in my sights. I was wearing a black waistcoat with a red dress shirt, and black jeans with black ankle boots with a small heel. My reddish-brown hair was pulled into a ponytail. I speedwalk when I saw Bakugo in view, my bag bouncing with every step. "Baku!" I call out when I was close enough. From where I could see three more figures. Once I got a little closer, I could tell it was All Might, Eraserhead, and Present Mic.

"Emerald!" Baku perked up when he heard my nickname, and once I was close enough, I ruffled his hair.

"I'm guessing this is your brother?" Eraserhead question, nodding towards me. 

I nod and did a small bow before rising. "I'm Emerald, the big brother of Izuku and Katsuki."

"But you don't look alike?" Mic points out, looking between us. 

"I'm their Godbrother," I answer. I turned towards Bakugo. "How's Zuku?"

I could feel the tension seeking in while Bakugo answer. "I don't know how he is right now but earlier..." He trailed off.

"Should we had someone to look over the green bean?" Present Mic asks nervously. 

I thought about it for a moment. "It would've been the best bet. I would have Bakugo keep an eye on him." I answer. "Now, where is Izuku's dorm room?" 

I knocked on the door where Izuku was staying in. Baku and his teachers were in the common room, waiting. I told them to wait there until I can get Zuku out of his room. I knocked one more time and waited for a moment. "I'm coming in, Zuku," I announced, twisting the doorknob. It was unlocked thankfully and walked in. The room was practically covered in All Might merch in it. I smile, remembering when they were kids they would always do fake rescue missions. There was music playing in the background, and the bed was still tidy. 

But, no Izuku in sight.

There was a door on my left, which I'm guessing is the bathroom. I rush over when I heard a clatter coming from it, a few scenarios were going through my head, and I did not like any of them. 

Not. One. Bit.

I threw open the door and was hit with a metallic smell. It was faint but at the same time not really. My eyes winded when I saw the scene. There was blood on the sink and a few droplets on the floor. A bloodied knife in his hand, that would drip every few seconds, and his eyes were also winded. 

I did not like the scene. Brought up too many memories. I push the memories back, I can have as many flashbacks I want later, I need to put my attention on the situation at hand

"Zuku."

"E-Emerald." His voice sounded shaky, and he was shaking all over. A moment passed before the knife fell and clatter on the ground. He started to sink to the ground mumbling "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" over and over again. He pressed the heel of his hands on his eyes, too hide his tears. 

I went over to him, and softly grab his hands, I felt him flinch which I frowned at, pull them away. "It's alright, let's get the wound clean, okay?" I wipe away his tears. He nodded weakly, avoiding my eyes, and gently pull him up. I start to hum a soft tune, going into the cabinet, looking for the first aid kit. I heard him turn the water on. I already had the supplies out when he finished. I disinfect the cuts and wrapped his arm. "Go wait, I need to clean this up." He nodded and went to go sit on his bed. I grab a cleaning rag and got to work. I stared at the knife for a few seconds, memories flashing through my head.

_"...!"_

_Flashing Lights._

_"How is she?"_

_"I'm sorry, she didn't make it."_

I blink, forcing the memory to the back of my mind. I clean the knife and put it in my bag. I took the now bloodied rag and put it in a hamper. I walk out to see Zuku sitting on his bed, his knees close to his chest, and staring at nothing. I sat on the side of him and pulled him into a hug. I put his head on my chest and ran my fingers through his hair. A few seconds passed before I felt my waistcoat getting wet. I hum the same tune from earlier. "I'm sorry." It was muffled a little but I could hear him. "I'm sorry that I broke the promise. I'm sorry I was so weak and useless back then. I'm sorry that I was a burden, you would always worry about me-"

I cut him off before he could continue. "Zuku," I call him softly. He looked up at me and sniffle. Tears were going down his cheeks. I reach down and wipe a few of them away. "I am mad that you broke the promise, but I had a feeling one of you would break it." I smile softly, before my head on top of his hair. I flare out my rain flames, not enough to knock him out, but enough to calm him down. "You are not useless or weak. I see a boy who survived bullying from his peers from middle school due to being quirkless." I laugh lightly when he yawned but I knew he was paying attention. "You were never and will not be a burden to me. I don't mind worrying over you and Baku, you two are like brothers to me, and it's my job to worry over you two." I place a small kiss on his head, before running my fingers through it. 

"Emerald?"

"Yes?"

"Can you sing the song you would use to sing to me and Kachan?"

"Sure." Baku's going be annoyed that he also wasn't here for it, but I could sing to him later. I haven't sung in a few weeks, I hope my voice doesn't crack in the middle of the song. "When the light is running low," I sung softly, moving us to the floor. His head was on my shoulder and I had an arm wrap around him. "And the shadows start to grow, and the places that you know, seem like fantasy!" I ease up on my flames, just enough to make him dazed. "There's a light inside your soul, that's still shining in the cold. With the truth, the promise in our hearts. I giggle lightly while Zuku blushes in embarrassment hearing a rumble from his stomach. I got to go get him something to eat after this. "Don't forget, I'm with you in the dark." I hold the note for a few more seconds before trailing off. "Come on, let's go get you something to eat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to end it here. I have been working on this all day. It's 3:08 AM where I'm at. The next chapter will be out in a few days.
> 
> Don't Forget (Cover) by Caleb Hyles.


	2. Remaking

Hello everyone! As you have seen by the title of the chapter, I will be remaking this book. Mostly because I don't know when season 5 is coming out and I hope I'll be done with season 1 and starting season 2 when it comes out. I won't be able to really post frequently, the plan is to work on the weekends. I don't know when I'll post it (I haven't started the first chapter yet) but when I do I'll post it on here. I do have an idea of how I want the first chapter to go but I haven't done it yet. But, uh, yeah! I'll post on here when the first chapter is up. 


End file.
